


Loki Says Relax

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Overprotective Loki, Pregnancy, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ist mehr oder weniger ein wenig überfürsorglich, als du ihm sagst du seist Schwanger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Says Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loki Says Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671412) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



An dem Tag, an dem du Loki mitteiltest, dass du Schwanger warst, weiteten sich seine Augen und für einen Moment dachtest du, dass er kurz davor war, sich in den Hauptcharakter eines Anime zu verwandeln. Er stand einfach nur da und starte dich an, bevor du schnell seine Arme um dich wickeltest, und glücklich weintest.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich auf euch beide aufpassen werde,“ sagte er. Genau in dem Moment flog Iron Man vorbei und verfolge ein grotesk aussehendes, fliegendes Monster, „Wir ziehen nach Asgard.“

„Warte … was?!“ fragtest du.

„Dieser Ort ist nicht sicher,“ sagte er, „Und dazu kommt noch, dass die Avengers die ganze Zeit dazwischen kommen, und du weißt, wie sie sein können.“

„Einer von ihnen ist dein Bruder und der Onkel des Kindes,“ sagtest du, „Er wird ihn oder sie sehen wollen.“

„Urgh … muss er das denn?“ wollte Loki wissen. Du lachtest nur.

„Wenn ich nicht weiterkomme, dann können wir darüber nachdenken, nach Asgard zu gehen,“ sagtest du, „Aber genau jetzt, möchte ich einfach nur mit meinem Ehemann schmusen.“ Er lächelte und zog dich noch näher zu sich heran.

…

Als du begannst das ein oder andere zu zeigen, schmiss Pepper eine Babyparty im Tower. Loki wollte gehen um zu sehen, ob es dir gut ging, aber Tony und die Jungs nahmen ihn irgendwo anders hin mit. Du hattest so viel Spaß mit den Mädchen, deinen Freundinnen aus der Schulzeit: Natasha, Pepper, Maria Hill und einigen der anderen SHIELD-Agents, die ursprünglich Lokis Betreuer, aber ihm nicht gewachsen gewesen waren.

„Der Tag an dem Bekannt wurde, dass du und Loki heiraten würden,“ begann Maria, „Wollte jedes einzelne Mädchen, mit dem er in der Vergangenheit zu tun hatte sichergehen, dass er dich keiner Gehirnwäsche oder etwas in der Art unterzogen hatte.“ Sie lachte, „Aber du hast ihn gezähmt. Also, im Namen der Bevölkerung der gesamten Erde, sagen wir Danke,“ du lachtest.

„Gern geschehen,“ du sahst hinunter auf all die kleinen Klamotten und die anderen Dinge, die sie für dein und Lokis Baby mitgebracht hatten. „Nun, die Erde sollte eine Weile vor ihm sicher sein. Er hat entschieden, dass das Baby in Asgard geboren werden soll. Er denkt es sei dort sicherer für mich und er hofft, dass wenn das Baby halb sterblich und halb unsterblich ist, wir dort etwas finden, dass er ein wenig unsterblicher macht.“

„Nun, dann wünsche ich viel Spaß damit,“ Natasha lachte, „Geh einfach sicher, dass du den kleinen Teufel auch zurück bringst, damit Tony eine Chance hat, ihn zu verderben … ich meine, ihn zu verhätscheln.“ Jeder lachte darüber.

…

Dein Bauch schwoll an, während du auf der Palastveranda herumliefst, beobachtetest, wie Thor und die anderen zusammen kämpften. Loki war im Thronsaal beschäftigt, andererseits wärst du in dein Zimmer gesteckt worden. Er wollte, dass du dich die ganze Zeit ausruhtest, da er wollte, dass du und das Baby sicher waren. Aber du gehörtest nicht zu den Leuten, die einfach nur die ganze Zeit herumsaßen. Und außerdem verletzte eine kleine Aufgabe niemanden. Du legtest eine Hand auf deinen Bauch, bevor du zum Kampfplatz gingst.

„Du denkst, du kannst mich schlagen?“ fragte Sif, als sie und Thor kämpften. Du lächeltest. Du liebtest es, sie dabei zu beobachten, und du standest immer auf Sifs Seite, und jubeltest ihr zu, selbst wenn du wusstest, dass der Kampf bereits entschieden war, und Thor letztendlich gewinnen würde. Du gingst so unter in dem Kampf, dass du nicht bemerktest, wie Loki neben dich tat.

„Honey?“ sagte er. Du sahst zu ihm auf, „Was machhst du hier?“

„Ich kam, um Sif und Thor kämpfen zu sehen,“ meintest du. Thor und Sif hatten gestoppt und sahen zu euch beiden hinüber.

„Lass sie ein wenig Spaß haben,“ sagte Thor, 2Es ist langweilig die ganze Zeit drinnen zu sein und zu lesen. Die Sonne wird ihr und dem Kind gut tun.“ Ihr hattet niemandem gesagt, was für ein Geschlecht das Kind hatte. Ihr wusstet es ja noch nicht einmal selbst.

„Sie könnte riskieren verletzt zu werden,“ sagte Loki, „Auf die Art in der du und deine Freunde spielen, würde es nicht sicher sein.“

„Loki, es geht mir gut,“ sagtest du, nahmst seine Hand und standest auf, „Wir haben immer noch einen Monat, bevor das Baby da ist.“ Er schlang seine Arme um dich.

„Aber Darling, wir wissen nicht, wie sich das auf dich auswirken wird. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du schmerzen hast, wenn es kommt,“ du begannst zu lachen, „Ist das lustig?“

„Honey, alle Midgardischen Frauen haben normalerweise Schmerzen bei der Geburt. Das ist, warum wir Medikamente haben,“ Loki seufzte, „Nun, ich werde für einen Spaziergang durch den Garten gehen. Wenn irgendwer mich suchen sollte, wird er mich dort finden.“ Dann gingst du davon. Loki sah zu Thor.

„Wie erreichst du, dass eine Frau macht, was du willst?“ fragte Loki. Thor lachte.

„Du hast ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Das ist in etwa das, wie es weitergehen wird,“ Loki seufzte und folgte in den Garten. Er sah dich vornübergebeugt, und deinen Bauch haltend.

„Darling?“ fragte er, „Bist du okay?“ Das war der Moment in dem er etwas hörte, das wie laufendes Wasser klang.

„Äh … erinnerst du dich, wie ich dir sagte, dass wir noch einen Monat hätten?“ fragtest du. Loki sah nach unten, um eine Pfütze zwischen deinen Beinen zu sehen, „Ich hab gelogen.“

Mit einer Stärke, von der du nicht einmal gewusst hattest, dass er sie besaß, hob Loki dich hoch, und rannte mit dir zu den Heilern. Bald würdet ihr Eltern sein.


End file.
